Harry Potter The beginning
by Hannahlmm
Summary: Harry ran away when he was six. Now he is living on the street when a letter falls from the sky. Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry has enrolled him? He goes to Diagon Ally. He's rich, famous and people are queuing up to meet him. But why? Only when he finds out why he's famous does he realise how may lies the Dursley's fed him. At Hogwart he finds a home.
1. 1 Free

It was a hot day. The kind where people sit inside with the air conditioner on full blast.

But at 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey, a small raven haired, green eyed young boy sat out in the sweltering heat weeding the garden.

He grabbed a fistful of weeds and pulled. When they came out he tossed them into them already growing pile behind him. He leaned back and rubbed his sweaty forehead. Revealing a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. "BOY" came a yell from them house. Years of living here told the scrawny boy that this meant him. He slowly got to his feet and walked across the freshly mowed lawn towards the house. Another yell of "BOY" made him run.

His Uncle Vernon stood in the middle of the spotless kitchen.

Vernon was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck although he did have a very large moustache. Aunt Petunia a thin, blond woman with a long neck which came in useful because she spent so much time craning to see over fences. She loved to do nothing better then to spy on her neighbours then gossip to her husband about them. There son Dudley who looked like his father except with blond hair. Mrs Dursley loved to call her son a cherub while Harry said (to himself of corse) that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.

Was standing behind his mother grinning. Harry knew he'd done something wrong in their eyes. "BOY," Verman thundered. He held up one of Harry's tests. Written in the top right hand corner was clearly an A. Harry's heart sank. Most people would be happy that their children had gotten an A in a test but the Dursley's HATED to think Harry was better then their precious son. So obviously Harry had cheated. Harry could already feel his back aching. "Dudley go to you're room," Verman yelled. Dudley was shooed to his room by his mother and Harry was grabbed painfully by his arm and pulled into the also spotless hallway.

Verman yanked open the small cupboard under the stairs. Harry was pushed inside. Verman fumbled with his belt for a minuet before pulling it of. It was a big leather one with a heavy buckle. Harry curled into a ball trying to protect his head but unfortunately it gave Verman access to Harry's back. Verman raised the belt Harry closed his eyes hoping it wouldn't go on for too long.

That night if you stood in the moonlight hallway and pressed you're ear against the cupboard door you would hear muffled sobs. Harry lay on his stomach on his small cot. His back had stopped bleeding but the pain was still so big. He sat up and winced as the pain flared up.

He couldn't bare it any more. He had never heard much about his parents but they wouldn't want this. All Aunt Petunia said was that they were freaks like him. And that they had died in a car crash because his dad had been drinking. Some how Harry had survived with only his scar.

Some times when Harry felt alone he would touch his scar and wish he had also died that way he might have gone to heaven with them and he would of never had had to come here.

Touching his scar he decided what he was going to do. No more. He had had enough. With his face set he pressed his ear to the flimsy wooden door. When he heard snoring he jiggled the door. Hearing the latch open he slowly pushed the door open. First he needed to find a backpack.

For a moment Harry simply stood in the hallway. He looked at the white walls and red carpet before moving on. He slowly made his way up the stairs. Dudley had gotten a brown backpack for Christmas. He only had wanted one because Harry had asked for a newer one. The one he had was falling to bits. Harry carefully stepped over the creaky step. He was standing at the top of the stairs when Uncle Verman gave a particularly loud grunt. A second later the snoring continued. He crept to one of Dudley's rooms. Dudley had two.

When he had learnt the word MINE. (It had been his first) He would walk into every room yelling MINE. They-Vermin and Petunia- had of course given him the spare room.

Harry had learnt to have feather light footsteps after being beaten for walking to loudly. The one that Harry opened was full of every thing Dudley didn't want in his room. Harry carefully closed the door and looked around. It was like a jungle full of broken toys and forgotten things.

He picked his way over to the back by the window and started to look around. When he found the backpack (Under the tiny bed) Harry silently emptied all the junk that Dudley had shoved into it. The backpack was big enough for him.

Harry carefully made his way back to the door and looked out. The hallway was still empty. Harry slipped out and closed the door. For a minuet he was tempted to go into Dudley's room and scratch every one of Dudley's computer games.

Last year Dudley had scratched one and had thrown the biggest tantrum. Harry could remember hiding in his cupboard hopping Dudley didn't blame him for it.

Dudley blamed Harry for every thing and his parents believed him. Harry pushed the thought away. If the Dursley's ever found him after he had done that he wouldn't be able to walk for weeks.

Harry slipped down the stairs and opened his cupboard. He looked around was there anything worth keeping? He took his jumper and closed the cupboard he made sure he locked it. so in the morning they would still think he was in there.

Looking around his gaze fell on a pair of Dudley's shoes. They were too small for Dudley and they were going to a charity shop tomorrow (the only time Petunia ever went there). Harry had been too timid to ask if he could have them.

Harry sat down beside them he winced as the pain flared up but he tried his best to ignore it and pulled of his own shoes. They were too small and held together with anything Harry could find.

Harry pulled on Dudley's old shoes. They were too big but they were so comfortable. After a second thought Harry pulled one of Dudley's jackets down and pulled it on.

Now he was going to take food. He walked into the kitchen and looked around. He was completely FORBIDDEN to even look at the food cupboards. A main meal for Harry was dry (some times even stale) bread and cheese.

Harry opened one and looked in. He heard a noise upstairs looking around desperately his eye Landed on Uncle Verman's bulging wallet.

Another thud came from above it sounded like Dudley getting out of bed. Dudley some times came down and made fun of Harry through the vent in the cupboard after Harry had been beaten. He was careful not to let his parents find out or they would attach a bell to his door to make sure he wasn't becoming too friendly with Harry.

Harry lunged towards it opened it and pulled out a handful of noted he closed it and put it back in its place, closed the cupboard and ran to the kitchen door. He unlocked it and ran out into the cold night air.

He pulled it closed and ran. He stopped at the drive and put the money into the backpack. Then he closed his eyes and breathed in the night air.

If any one had been there and had seen him. They would have seen the first real smile on the scrawny, black haired, green eyed boy.

Harry opened his eyes zipped up his jacket shouldered his backpack and walked towards the town.


	2. 2 Letter fom the Sky

Harry had been sleeping peacefully when a crash woke him.

This had happened before and Harry hated when it happened. "Damn, My foot," some one yelled. "Shut up," Some one else hissed to the first person. Both the voices were male.

He started packing his blanket into a filthy looking brown backpack. The blanket was thin and tatty but it served its purpose.

Carefully leaning over the edge of the ledge Harry saw two police men with torches creping around. Harry was crouching on a ledge a few meters above them.

Harry moved away from the edge. "Clive, no-ones here. The old lady's probably seeing things." One of them said from some where below. "Yea. Who in there right mind would sleep here," Harry bit back a yell. He slept here because he had no-were else to go.

It had been 4 years since Harry had ran from the Dursley's 4 years since the best decision he had ever made.

Sure some times he found him self standing in front of an Orphanage. Because the hunger was too much. But he never knocked. He would see people inside watching him but he always zipped up his jacket, shouldered his bag closed his eyes breathed in the air before turning and walking away. He did that because it was the first thing he had done when he had run away from the Dursley's. It was symbolic in a way.

More then once he had seen the Dursley's across the street. He would watch them wondering what had happened when they had found out he was gone. They had probably spent the night partying when they opened hid cupboard door and found no-one there.

Once he had walked into Dudley and his gang, but he had gotten into fights with kids before and he knew how to hold is own. Dudley had only looked at him in disbelief. Then Harry had run because Dudley was never in town with out mummy and daddy.

Harry Mostly did a few odd jobs for people who took pity on him and gave him food or money. They didn't seem to realise that no matter how skinny, small, dirty and hungry he looked he was _happy_. To be honest he learned more important skills out here then ever before.

Teenagers kept away from him. Before they would surround him and take his things but then this thing had happened. Harry had yelled out in fear and pain when one of them had punched him and the teenager found himself being forced into a brick wall. Harry had simply looked at him grabbed his bag back and ran while the group had pulled their leader out of the wall.

"Let's go," one of them said. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He shouldered his bag and got ready to jump and leave when the Policemen had gone.

It was a shame this place how ever filthy was great. It had protection from the rain and wind and was high so people couldn't see him. There was a scraping sound.

"Clive. Some one had been here. This apple core is fresh." Harry froze. He had eaten it before he had fallen asleep. "But were could he be," Came Clive's voice. Harry saw the torch beam being waved around before it settled on his ledge.

"That ledge is pretty far out," Said the other policeman. "Yea. Here give me a leg up," Clive said.

Harry got ready to jump. He knew that he should wait until which ever one was there to be up so that it would give him a head start.

When Clive's face appeared we looked at each other for a second. He had wide eyes. "Now or never," Harry muttered then he jumped.

A second later he was on the ground and running. "Him again," The other one yelled. "Get Him Jamie," Clive yelled. Harry turned the corner leading to the street. He saw an old lady across the street watching Harry with wide eyes. He ran on.

Harry looked back they were still chasing him. This had happened before. Funny enough it was always Clive and Jamie. Harry thought it was becoming personal. Probably because he was a kid and he was getting away from them.

Harry looked around. There were plenty of places he could go but he needed a place were there were loads of exits. Harry saw some people walking out of a store they were carrying bags. With out a second hesitation Harry sprinted towards the door.

Mickey was a friend. He could help. Harry burst through the door. Looking around he ran to the Staff Only entrance. He skidded through the door and slammed it shut.

There were a few people around a table one was Mickey. "Help, Police," Harry panted. "What did you do?" Mickey demanded. "Well I'm homeless," Harry pointed out. "Quick kid," One of them pointed to the back entrance.

Harry nodded to him and ran out. Looking around Harry saw he was in an Ally running to the street Harry ran up and saw Jamie on guard by the shop entrance. Hearing yelling from the door Harry pulled up his hood and tried to look like he belonged.

He passed Jamie as a yell came from behind him. Harry kept walking. "Did ya see him Jamie," came Clive's voice.

"No," came the reply

Harry kept walking. Eyes fixed on the ground.

"DAMN," Clive yelled.

Harry turned a corner and leaned against the wall. He couldn't help but grin. It had been the hundredth time he had gotten away.

Harry shook his head were to now? He hated having to crouch in doorways. Harry preferred a place were he felt safe enough. Damn that old lady. They thought they were doing it for the best but to be honest the best would be to left him alone. He started to walk down the street.

It was raining. Harry hated the rain. He passed a couple who were laughing about the rain. The rain was okay when you had a place to go but for him? The sky was Harry's ceiling.

Harry looked around making sure no-one was looking then he crossed the road.

The building in-front of him was a wreck. Graffiti was scrawled on the walls. The windows were smashed and the property around the building was littered with cans and cigarettes. Harry walked forwards. He had been here before but He didn't like it. The building had stopped halfway up. The bottom half of the building was done but the top half was unfinished.

Harry walked towards it wearily. So far he couldn't hear anybody. He quickened his pace.

When Harry got to a completely smashed window he climbed in. He walked forward a few steps looking around. The room was also covered in cigarette stubs and cans.

Harry made his way to one of the rooms that was the furthest away from this room.

He found one that was relatively clean meaning there weren't so many cans and cigarettes littering the floor.

He walked to one of the corners and scrapped away some cans and cigarette stubs then he opened his backpack.

Mickey had given his some bread but that was all he could give Harry. Harry didn't complain it was clean and eatable.

Harry pulled his thin blanket out and draped it around his shoulders. Leaning against the wall Harry started to eat. The bread tasted nice then again when you're living on the street any thing will taste nice.

One day Harry vowed he would find some place where he could stay but for now he was on the move.

Harry was about to drift off when a letter fell in front of him. Harry looked up. There was no-one. The only thing he could see was a thin crack in the ceiling that was wide enough for the letter to fall through.

"Hello?" He called. His voice echoed around him. Harry slowly picked up the letter and turned it around. His breath caught in his throat in elegant script it read:

Mr H Potter

Abandoned building

Surry

The envelope was thick and heavy made from yellowish parchment. The writing was emerald-green there was no stamp. Turning it around again Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms: a lion, eagle, badger and a snake all around a large H.


	3. 3 Joke or No Joke

Harry looked at the envelope with a mixture of fear, amazement, curiosity and above all Who? Who had sent it?

There was an easy way to find out but Harry was almost too scared to break open the seal.

"Tomorrow," he said. He needed to say it

"I'll open it tomorrow, It's to dark," He called out.

He felt like he was being watched. He carefully put it in his backpack and closed his eyes. But it was ages before Harry fell asleep.

Harry woke up and stretched. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Harry's stomach rumbled. He looked around.

"Oh yea," he muttered angrily.

Harry hated when people took it into their heads to pity him. He was fine and he hated when people felt that instead of food or money they would call the cops.

Harry pulled his backpack towards him to look for any food. When he opened it he saw the letter. Harry dropped the backpack like it had caught fire.

The thing that scared me most was that some one knew his name and had found him. But how had they found him?

Harry carefully picked up the letter. He put it on the ground and pushed his blanket into the backpack. Harry zipped up the backpack then he slowly reached out and picked up the letter.

Talking a deep breath he opened it. It didn't explode or catch fire or any thing it simple opened. There were two pieces of paper in the envelope and a small golden key.

It was a heavy parchment like the envelope and written in the same green ink. Harry knew how to read Joe a man who had lost every thing to drinking had taught him. Written was:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore,_

_(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizard)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. You will find the necessary supplies at Diagon Ally by the Leaky Cauldron London _

_ Term begins on 1 September. We await you're owl by no later then 31 July._

_Your's sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

Harry felt shell shocked. Witch craft and Wizardry? What sort of a school was that? But then again it was a school.

Harry needed an education. Or he would spend the rest of his life here on the streets. Harry took out the second piece of parchment.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCH CRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_

_First-years will require:_

1._ Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

2. _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

3. _One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

4. _One winter cloak (black with silver fastening)_

_Please note that students close should have name tags_

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot _

Magical Theory _by Aldalbert Waffling_

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Were to Find Them _by Newt Scambander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales._

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DO MAGIC OUT SIDE SCHOOL AND THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS _

"Okay," he said he was unsure what to make of it and what was the key for? This was to be a joke Harry decided. But a part of him just wanted to go and see was there a place called the Leaky Cauldron. And what if this is real? "London," he murmured. That would take a while on the train but he had no-money.

Money was always a bit of a problem sure he got the occasional note or coin but he asked mainly for food. Harry was too proud to lower himself to sitting on the street begging.

Harry stood up still looking at the list. He would have to call in some favours from some people. He put the letter and the list in the envelope and put the envelope in His backpack.

Harry looked around carefully before walking across the street to were the shop was. He looked in. It was Mickey he was looking into space board. Harry walked in. he made sure there was no-body in the shop before leaning over the countor.

"Mickey," he hissed. Mickey jumped. "Yes, may I tempt you with the tree for two DVD special offer…" he trailed of when he saw it was Harry. Harry grinned.

"Kid, what you doing here. Cops been around all morning," he hissed.

"Look I need to go to London. I need money," Harry said desperately.

"London," Mickey hissed shocked. Harry nodded.

"Look the boss already asking questions 'bout you. I can't afford no more trouble," he said.

"Mickey The cops got it in for me. I need to get out of here. I've already been chased by more then half they know my face I need to get away. There's a school up in London. They told me they gonna take me. This is my one big shot," Harry lied. Mickey looked at Harry.

"A school," he murmured. Then he straightened up. He shoved one hand in the till and said loudly. "Sorry kid, No can do," then he jammed his hand in Harry's and shook it vigorously he winked.

Harry felt paper. Trying to look sad Harry left he walked away when he was out he looked at the notes.

It was mainly tens and fives. £50 was the end count. Harry smiled and walked the train station. He hoped that Mickey wouldn't get fired. He was a good guy.

Harry looked out the window as the train sped across the country and through towns. He had bought the cheapest train ticket possible. Harry had been accused twice by the train people, but they had shuffled away embarrassed when he showed them his ticket.

The next stop had been announced as London a few minuets back. Harry watched as the train slowed to a stop by a big station. Getting up Harry walked of the train. Some people gave him strange looks as he passed but he ignored them he had a right to be here. Harry walked towards the exit. He could feel the guard's eyes on him. When Harry was out he looked around. The city was bursting with crowds.

Harry was tired. This was obviously a joke. He had looked around for hours, asked people all to the same answer "Were?" some thought he was trying to be funny and walked away angrily others laughed. Harry was walking around aimlessly when he saw a mad in a dark blue cloak walking away from him. WIZARDRY the letter had said.

Something told him to follow this guy. Harry kept at a distance but always in view of the man. People kept giving him strange looks as he passed them. The man disappeared inside a small, dusty, broken looking pub.

Harry looked at the sign it read: The leaky Cauldron. Harry's heart gave a jump. It wasn't a joke. He nervously fiddled with my backpack strap. Should he go in? Well it was worth a shot. Harry squared his shoulders and walked towards the door.

He opened the door and stepped in. When the door closed it cut of the only bit of real light there was. Harry looked around nervously. There was two old ladies deep in discussion in a corner. The man he had been following was now talking to a woman in the corner, a group of people both male and female were talking about something Harry was sure he had heard the word Dragon. There was a small bald old man at the bar. Harry decided to ask him. Walking towards the man nervously feeling that everybody was watching him.

"Excuse me. Do you know how to get to Diagon Ally," Harry asked quietly. The barman smiled. "Of corse. Do you have any parents," he asked glancing at the door as if expecting them to walk in.

"Dead," Harry muttered. The bartender looked sad. "Sorry. I'm Tom," He added brightly. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said. The noise stopped.

"Harry Potter," The man repeated. Harry nodded nervously. Was I in some kind of trouble? "Welcome back Mr. Potter," Tom said grabbing Harry's arm and shaking it enthusiastically. Suddenly every one was around him welcoming him back and shaking his hand. Harry must of looked confused. "Is some thing wrong," Tom asked hastily.

"Er...do I know you?" Harry asked. Now Tom looked confused. "No," he said. "Well Er why are you all welcoming me back?" Harry asked.

"You don't know?" Tom said. "Er... No," Harry said. Suddenly every one was looking at him in confusion. "Who did you grow up with," an old woman asked. "Well I lived with my aunt and uncle," Harry lied "And they hated magic so of corse they hated me. So they never old me any thing. So how do you all know my name?" Harry asked not wanting to tell them the truth.

"Well we can tell you later first you need you're supplies," Tom said. That cheered the group up. "Yes. How do you get to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

"Let me show you. You are staying here," he said to the group who were inching towards the back exit. Harry followed him confused. Wouldn't the street be by the front not the back? Harry stepped out and found himself in a dead end Ally.

Tom had pulled out a stick and walk tapping the bricks muttering under his breath. "Three up two across," when he stepped back he saw a small hole appearing in the wall. It grew steadily digger until there was a big enough arch for 4 people to walk through. On the other side of the wall were crowds of people in cloaks and pointed hats. They didn't seem amazed like Harry about the wall in fact they completely ignored it.

"Welcome, Harry to Diagon Ally," Tom said proudly. Harry walked through the arch. "Go to Gringotts first and get money," Tom called then the arch started to fill up again. Leaving a bewildered Harry on this side.

Harry turned and looked around again. There were signs like: _Eeylops Owl Emporium-Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy._ Several boys his age had their noses pressed against a glass window. As Harry passed them he heard one say "The new Nimbus Two Thousand" and "fastest ever," as Harry walked through the crowd he couldn't help but stop at every window and look inside.

Some windows had telescopes, strange silver things that Harry didn't know what they where, others had vials, cauldrons and lades with signs saying _self stirring_. Others had books with all sorts of names like: _Hogwarts: a history_. There were even some that were stacked with animal skins and other things called _The Apothecary, you're potions suppliers. _It seemed to take hours for Harry to get to Gringotts.

Gringotts was a big white columned building. Harry looked up as he walked up the marble steps. The big overhanging room seemed to touch the sky.

When Harry walked through the doors a big sign caught his attention. It was written on a big white marble slab the letters were filled in with gold. The sigh said:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take but do not earn_

_Must pay dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_ A treasure that was never your's,_

_ Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_ Of finding more then treasure there. _

Harry looked in amazement at the poem before walking on through another set of glass doors. The sight that greeted him made him freeze.

Goblins stood on high stools leaning over marble tables to people who were talking to them. Harry looked around before noticing one who wasn't busy.

"Excuse me, sir," Harry asked timidly. He didn't know how to call a goblin. The goblin looked up slowly from what he had been writing.

"Yes," he asked. The goblin had long figures and a clever face. "I'm… I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Tom told me to come to you," he said. The goblin looked at him. "Do you have a key Mr Potter?" He asked.

"Would the key be small and golden?" Harry asked the Goblin nodded. Harry slipped off his backpack opened it took out the Hogwarts letter and took out the key. He gave it to the goblin the put the letter back into his backpack then he zipped it shut and pulled it onto his back.

The Goblin was examining the key slowly. Just then some one said. "I need to go into Vault seven hundred and thirteen." Harry turned to see the biggest man he had ever seen.

His hands were the size of dustbin lids he was twice the size of a man, he had a mane of tangled bushy hair.

"I already have a customer," The goblin snapped.

"Oh, do you," the man looked around failing to see Harry who was staring up at him in amazement. "Yes," The goblin said stiffly. "Oh, sorry," The giant said spotting Harry.

"Its fine," Harry said hurriedly.

"You can ride down together," the goblin said. "Griphook," He snapped. Another goblin ran forward. "This way sirs," He said when he received Harry's key.

Harry followed him keeping out of the giants massive strides. They were lead out of the big room into a narrow stone passage. The passage slopped downwards. The only light was from torched a few feet away from each other.

Griphook gave a whistle and a small cart rolled forwards out from the gloom.

"I'm Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts," Hagrid said in his booming voice.

"You're from Hogwarts," Harry said excitedly. After that Griphook told them sharply to get into the cart. Hagrid had a bit of a problem getting into the small cart but he managed.

Harry enjoyed the way down. It was like being on a roller coaster (Not that he ever had been) He was sad when they stopped outside of a dusty metal door.

Griphook got out then leaned back in and pulled a small lamp that had been sitting in the corner.

He Hurried forwards and slipped the key into a lock.

Harry watched as the door swung open. He was greeted by the most amazing sight. Gold. Silver and Bronze. Harry could only look at it.

"Its mine," he said hoarsely. Griphook nodded. Harry walked in and scooped a few handfuls into his backpack. When he was done he sadly watched the door swing closed cutting him of from the piles of gold.

When they walked back Hagrid asked what took them so long Harry simply smiled faintly. And they travelled on. I'm rich. Harry thought. All that gold was his.

"You never gave me you're name," Hagrid said suddenly. Harry looked at him. Hagrid was clutching both sides of the trolley tightly and had his eyes closed.

"I'm Harry," He said. He didn't want a replay of what had happened at the Leaky Cauldron. To be honest ever since he had run away he had hated attention so every body knowing his name was a bit nerve racking.

"Normally people have a second name to," Hagrid said. Harry sighed. "I'm Harry Potter," He said sulkily.

"Really? Harry it's been 10 years since I saw you," Hagrid bellowed happily.

"I remember I was the one that Dumbledore sent to pick you up. I brought you to the Dursley's me self," he said. Thanks a lot for that Harry thought.

"An you were the size of…. well a baby. You were so small," Hagrid said.

The cart slowed to a stop "Harry do me a favour and get the thing for me," Hagird said. "Um, Okay how much?" I asked. Hagrid chuckled. "No it's nothing like that," he said. Harry got out and followed Griphook to the vault door. Instead of getting a key Griphook ran one long finger along the door.

"It only opens at a goblins touch," Griphook said smugly. When it opened. Mountains of gold weren't the sight Harry saw. All it was was a small grubby package in the middle of the floor. Harry walked in and picked it up. It was small and not very heavy.

Harry walked out, past Griphook and to Hagrid who accepted the package with a smile before putting it in one of his many pockets then Hagrid gripped the sides of the carriage again.

"What's in the package Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell you that see its Hogwarts business. Dumbledore trusts me specially," He said puffing up his chest. Harry nodded the thought of what was inside of the package soon went. He had too much fun on the carriage. When they got of. Griphook presented Harry with his key.

"Thank you," Harry said slipping it into his backpack.

"Well I'd better go. Bye Harry," Hagrid said walking of. Harry followed him to the doors of Gringotts because where ever Hagrid stepped the crowd parted like water. When Harry stepped out and stopped following Hagrid he looked around. He took out the list.

"Okay Uniform," Harry said reading the first section of the long list. Harry looked around. He decided that he would walk around and explore Diagon Ally until he found a place that sold uniforms. Harry found that he liked Diagon Alley better then London city. Probably because of the magic. He stopped and watched two people setting of fireworks that formed pictures in the air that moved around for five minuets before fading away.

Harry eventually found a shop called _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ Madam Malkin's was a small smiling witch dressed in mauve.

"Hogwarts dear?" she asked happily. Harry nodded.

"We got another young man being fitted right now," she said leading Harry to the back of the shop were a boy with a pale pointed face and blond hair stood on a footstool. Madam Malkin's waved a stick making another footstool appear. Now Harry felt stupid. Of corse they were wands. Whey else would they be holding wands?

She slipped a robe over his head and started to pin it to the right length. When she was done she walked away to get some thing.

"Hullo," said the boy "Hogwarts too." Harry nodded not sure what to say."Fathers buying the books and mothers looking at wands," the boy had a long drawn out bord voice. "I think it's stupid that first-years can't have their own brooms," said the boy suddenly. "What do you think," before Harry could answer the boy was already of again. "When I'm in second year I'm going to join the house team. I hope I'm in Slytherin. I would _die_ of shame if I was put in Hufflepuff. Suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be that bad, I might survive in Gryffindor. Mother and father were both in Slytherin. They both insisted that I would be put in Slytherin. Father said he would send me to a different school if I wasn't put in Slytherin," the boy said. Harry was liking him less and less. "I'm a _pureblood_ of corse. I don't think filthy mudbloods should be allowed in." The boy said. Just them Madam Malkin's came back.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. Didn't catch you're name," he said. Probably to busy talking about you're opinions to ask Harry though to himself.

"You are done Mr Malfoy," Madam Malkin's said. She waved her wand and the robe that he had been wearing disappeared and three folded robes appeared on a table another wave and a winter coat appeared on top. With a final wave brown paper wrapped itself around the robes.

The door opened and a woman with the same blond hair like Draco walked in. She was very pale. She had the same thin face as Draco had.

She pulled out her own wand and the package zoomed towards her. It landed in her hand and she slipped it inside a very small bag that she was holding. Harry didn't know how it fitted but it did. Draco stepped of the footstool and strutted towards his mother. The Woman gave her son a loving look before turning back to Madam Malkin's Harry noticed how cold her eyes were. The woman dropped a few gallons on the counter then walked out followed by her son.

"You're done to dear," Madam Malkin's said kindly. A few minuets later Harry was walking out with his package.

Harry had a lot of fun that day. When he was walking out of Ollivanders after buying a wand (holly and phoenix feather eleven inches) when he ran into one of the people from the Leaky Cauldron. He happily waved there wand and every thing disappeared. "It's at Toms," he assured Harry. Now all Harry needed was a pet. Harry walked back up to where the Leaky Cauldron was.

He remembered seeing a sign about owls. He had decided that an owl would be the handiest. Cause they delivered mail and stuff.

When Harry walked into the shop he was greeted with hoots and barks. There were so many owls. The assistant who found it funny to watch Harry stand in the middle of the room and slowly turn in a circle.

"Need any help," she called over. Harry turned and smiled. "Yes," he said. The assistant soon was in full swing pointing to owls and telling Harry their strengths and weaknesses. Harry didn't understand a single word so he was happy to just smile and nod. When she was done she beamed at him. She had never had such a patient customer. Mostly they pointed to which ever one was nearest paid then ran. That was the main reason why the most expensive ones were at the bottom and the cheaper ones at the top.

"There are so many," Harry murmured. "Yes. There are," she agreed happily. Harry spotted a snowy white owl near the top. The cage seemed to be pushed back. The owl was currently asleep. But when Harry looked up the owl took its head out of its wing and looked down. Harry pointed at it.

"That one please," he said. The assistant looked up. "You were paying attention. That breed is a favourite because of its loyalty," she said. She flicked her wand and the cage slowly floated down. The assistant smiled at how happy the child looked. Harry paid and walked out holding the cage carefully. The owl was now looking around. It had never been let out of its cage and never been out of the shop.

Harry made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom happily gave Harry a room and told him is things were already there. Harry walked up the rickety steps still mesmerised by the owl. When he got to the room he opened the cage and the owl flew out. Harry took out some Parchment and ink and slowly began to write a letter. When he was done he gave it to his owl. "Bring it to Hogwarts girl," he said. The owl gave him a small nip before stretching its wings and taking of. Harry watch it until the owl was out of sight.

It felt like the perfect end to the perfect day. Harry yawned and went to bed


	4. 4 One Last Day

Harry loved life by Diagon Ally. He looked over his school books some times in the evenings. He had called his owl Hedwig. He had found the name in a book called _Hogwarts: a History_. Hedwig was also enjoying her new life. She only went in her cage to eat and drink. Harry's window was always open letting her come and go as she pleased. The only sad thing was when Tom had sat at Harry's table one morning and explained why he was famous. Since that he never told any one his full name and always kept his scar covered with his fringe. One morning Tom had sat down at Harry's table. "Tom," Harry said grinning. He liked Tom.

"Harry much to my displeasure I must tell you that in two days you're going to have to get on the Hogwarts Express," Tom said smiling. Harry froze. Two days? Harry felt like jumping up and down and screaming it.

All he managed was a whisper: "Two days." He gave Tom a hug and ran up the stairs. He flung open his door and slammed it behind him. Hedwig looked up from her perch.

"Hedwig in two days we are going to Hogwarts," he told her happily. She hooted at him. He grinned. "Okay know I need to pack my things," he said. In the end he had packed and repacked his trunk 10 times. Eventually he just piled the books at one side and the clothed on the other. Hedwig had watched him for a while she now spread her wings and flew lazily out the window.

Harry watched her leave happily. He closed his trunk and walked out the door. Walking down the stairs he passed an old witch who was muttering to herself about the prices of Dragon Liver.

Harry gave Tom a wave as we walked to Diagon Ally. By now he new every nock and cranny. Harry strolled leisurely down the street watching people do almost last minute shopping. A family of red heads were trailing after their mother while she lectured them on do's and don'ts it soon became apparent that no-one was listening when two of the group simply walked away calling to their friend. Harry walked past them. He was heading towards _Flourish and Blotts_ He needed some more parchment and ink.

He was heading out when he heard the mother of the red haired family asking her daughter to get _5th year defence against the dark arts_ Harry turned around and headed towards the girl who was looking lost. Her mother was talking to the shop owner.

"Excuse me, I'm Harry," he said introducing himself. The girl went slightly red and shook his hand. "I'm Ginny," she mumbled.

"I know were the _5th year defence against the dark arts_ book is." He said. She looked relived.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"It's over here," he said walking towards the back of the shop. Ginny followed him. He picked up a copy and handed it to her. She briefly read the cover before smiling.

"Are you starting?" she asked.

"Yes you?" she shook her head.

"Next year," she said. They both walked together back to her mother. When she saw them she looked relived.

"I had wondered were you had gone. Who is this," she added.

"I'm Harry," Harry told her. She smiled.

"I'm Mrs Weasley," she said. "Ginny would you find the rest of the books. I need to get Ron his uniform," she said. She handed Ginny the first year list.

"I can help if you want," Harry said. Ginny went red again.

"Thanks," she said. They spent a good few minuets tracking down books. When they were done they waited for Mrs Weasley to come back. "What's you're last name?" Ginny asked. Thankfully Mrs Weasley walked in and took the books before Harry could answer.

"Ginny why don't you look around with Harry," she said. Ginny looked delighted and dragged Harry with her. When they were out side Ginny turned and grinned. "I'm never allowed on my own," she said excitedly looking around.

" Do you want to get an ice-cream?" Harry asked she turned red. "I don't have and money," she mumbled. "Don't worry, I'll pay," she still looked unsure. "Come on they taste wonderful," Harry said. She grinned. They both walked together to Florean Fortescue's ice-cream Parlour.

They both ate happily talking about non-important things. Harry found it fun to simply talk with some one his own age they were interrupted by a yell. "Ginny?" they both turned to see a tall boy walking towards them he had glasses and a badge with a P on it stuck to his chest. He strode towards them.

"Oh-no, Percy," Ginny mumbled. "Ginny why are you not with mum and who is this," he glared pointedly at Harry.

"Mum let me walk around with Harry," Ginny said. Percy's face was red.

"Mum would never let you do such a thing," he said.

"No she did," Harry said. Ginny gave him a grateful look. Percy stuck his chest out and grabbed Ginny's arm.

"Come with me," he ordered.

"Here I'll come, we're done any way," Harry said standing up. He left two galleons on the table and walked with Percy and Ginny back to _Flourish and Blotts_. When Mrs Weasley saw them she smiled.

"Back already," she said. "No. Percy thinks I snuck away from you," Ginny said.

"Oh, it is because he cares you know. Yes Percy I let them go but thank you for brining them back we have to go now," she said. Ginny looked glum. "Well I'll see you at the Hogwarts express," Harry told Ginny.

"What is you're last name?" she suddenly asked. Mrs Weasley and Percy both looked at him expectedly.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," he said. Then he walked away leaving a gasping Ginny, gaping Percy and a laughing Mrs Weasley.


	5. 5 Hogwarts Express

Harry was shaken from his peaceful slumber by Tom.

"You're leaving in 20 minuets you're things are down stairs. Get changed and come down for breakfast," he told Harry. As soon as Harry had changed he ran down the stairs. He was surprised to see a crowd down stairs. All of them insisted in hugging him or shaking his hand. When he was done eating Tom called Harry over.

"Okay. To get on to Hogwarts express run straight through the wall that divides plat form ten and plat form nine," he told Harry. Harry nodded. "Won't I hit the wall?" he asked. Tom chuckled and shook his head. "We are Wizards son do what I tell you okay," Harry nodded. "Okay the bus is here," Tom said.

Harry was never going to forget that journey. It had been on a triple Decker purple bus called the Knight Bus. And to be honest Harry hoped that he never would have to use the bus again.

He was walking through Kings Cross station. Looking at the numbers. 3, 4 then 5, 6 and 7, 8 and finally 9 and 10. As he approached the platforms he heard Mrs Weasley.

"Okay Percy you first." She said. He started walking towards them.

"I wonder if you're boyfriend is here Gin-Gin," said some one.

"Shut-up," Ginny snapped. Ginny was being teased by two identical looking twins. Her face was red.

"Was he really Harry Potter? He could have been joking," the other one said grinning. Ginny was growing steadily redder. Harry walked towards them.

"Hi Ginny," he called. The two twins spun around. They were both grinning. Ginny looked at her feet.

"Hi Harry," she said. Harry walked closer. He turned to Mrs Weasley

"Hi," he told her. "Hello dear. Let me introduce you to Fred and George," she said pointing to the twins. Harry nodded at them. "And Ron," she waved at another red head who was trying to hide behind Percy.

Percy sniffed the hair snobbishly and strode to platforms 9 and 10. Harry watched as he disappeared into the brick wall. Harry shrugged and followed him.

He could feel every ones gaze on his back. For a second every thing was black then he was on a completely new platform.

A steaming red engine with the words Hogwarts express was on the rail next to him. Harry walked on feeling like Diagon Alley all over again. There were teenagers and parents everywhere. Harry tried to take it all in but there was so much.

So Harry got onto the train. He dragged his heavy trunk of the trolley and onto the train. As soon as the weight of the trunk was off the trolley the trolley turned around and wheeled itself back to the exit. Harry finally found an empty compartment and dragged the trunk in. He was having problems trying to lift the trunk into the compartment. Hedwig's cage was already on of the seats his backpack was next to it. Harry didn't carry food or a blanket in his backpack any more just things that he found important. Like his Hogwarts letter and things. He had a new bag but he was going to keep his trusty backpack in his trunk during school.

"Need a hand," Harry turned. One of the twins was behind him.

"Yes please," Harry gasped.

"Oy, Fred give us a hand," George yelled. The other twin walked up. It took a while but they eventually got Harry's trunk under the benches.

"Thanks," Harry told them. The twins shared a glance.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" One of them asked. Harry nodded.

"Yea. I didn't tell Ginny because when I do people tend to stare at me and stuff," Harry said. "I hate it," he added. The twins nodded.

"Gotta go," one said. They both disappeared. Harry sat down next to Hedwig He looked out the window remembering the last time he had been on a train. Soon there was a ringing sound and a few minuets later the train started to move.

"Can I sit here," said a voice. Harry tore his eyes away from the window and looked up. A frizzy haired girl was standing by the door.

Harry nodded. She smiled and walked in. "Need help with you're trunk," he asked. "Yes, please," she said.

Together they managed to pull it in and shove it beside Harry's.

"Can't wait. I'm a Muggle born so we didn't know anything about Wizards and Witch's. I was so happy when we found out it was all real," the girl said.

"Yea I had no clue ether. The letter dropped from the sky," Harry said grinning. "Oh were you out side?" she asked questioningly. "You do pick up a lot of things don't you?" Harry said. She looked pleased and embarrassed.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way," she said holding out her hand. "Harry," when he saw her frown he sighed. "Well every one will probably know by the end of the day any way," he said. He took her hand

"Harry Potter," her eyes shone. "Are you really. You know you're in a few books," she said in one breath.

Harry held up a hand. "Just pretend I'm some one else," he said stopping her. She looked taken back.

"Really most people want to be famous," she said.

"I don't. Why would any one want to be famous for what I am? I don't have a family," he said. She nodded understandingly.

"Oh. People don't really think of that I suppose," she said. The compartment door slid open.

"Can I sit here?" said Ron. When he saw Harry he started to back out again. Harry and Hermione shared a glance.

"Sure come in," Harry said.

"I get what you mean," Hermione said. Harry nodded while Ron looked confused.

"This is Hermione, Hermione this is Ron," Harry said. The nodded to each other.

"I can't wait." Hermione said again.

"Yea. I had no clue I was a Wizard." Harry said. They both looked at Ron.

"Well I knew of corse," he said. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor," he added. Harry nodded. "Yea. I read about them. I want ta be in Gryffindor," Harry said. He had skimmed over _Hogwarts: a History_ and read about the houses.

"Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad," Hermione said. "Well judging by the weight of you're case I'm guessing you love to read and Ravenclaw being the house of learning and stuff. I think you'd fit right in," Harry said. Hermione went red.

"Well I am allowed to bring extra books aren't I," she said defensively. Harry smiled and looked out the window.

They changed halfway through the journey.

When it got dark it was announced that they would be arriving at Hogwarts soon. Hermione was bouncing up and down on her seat. Ron and Harry had there faces glued to the window trying to Hogwarts. They had had some false alarms when Ron had yelled and pointed at a strange looking shape in the distance. It had turned out to be a tree. They had laughed at Ron who had gone bright red and looked out the window again. When the Train eventually slowed to a stop Harry, Ron and Hermione were one of the first of the train having been previously told to leave trunks and pets on the train. Harry had shoved his backpack into his trunk. Their positions were going to be brought up by magic.

When they got off the train the first thing they heard was "firs years, over here, over here firs years," it was Hagrid. Harry ran over.

"Hagrid," he called over.

"Hello Harry," Hagrid boomed. Ron, Hermione and every one else in the first year were staring at Hagrid. Harry didn't blame them Hagrid was huge.

They were walking up the stone steps after getting of the boats. Hermione had nearly capsized the boat when she had seen the castle. She had jumped up and down thankfully Harry had grabbed her before she fell over the edge. She had smiled sheepishly at Harry and had sat down but she was soon whispering facts to Ron, Harry and Neville a round faced boy who had thankfully found his toad before they had gotten onto the boats.

Hagrid was leading them up the steps. "Right every one ready, here we go," Hagrid said. He raised a massive fist and knocked the door.

Then the door opened and a strict looking woman stepped out she had black hair tied in a tight bun at the back of her head and wore emerald robes. A second later she ducked as Hagrid's first sailed over her head and knocked on the door again.

"Sorry McGonagall," Hagrid said. She straightened her hat.

"That is alright I will take them from here," she said. Hagrid walked past her and closed the door behind them. "You will each be sorted in 4 different houses. You will not choose which house you will be sorted into" A few people groaned. "The whole school and teachers will be watching so please remain calm and act reasonable if you are put into house you do not want to be in. If that is the case then that is the house you are supposed to be in." She looked around as if daring any one to start crying and insist to be put in a certain house. "Follow me then," she said turning and walking through the doors.


	6. 6 The Sorting

Harry followed McGonagall into a hall a hall were she walked to another set of big doors. She waved a wand and the huge doors slowly opened.

There were so many people sitting at tables that Harry wondered how they all fitted on the train.

When Harry looked up he gasped. The roof looked like it had been chopped off leaving the sky.

"It's enchanted to look like the sky," Hermione whispered also looking up.

Harry tore his eyes of the roof and looked at the teachers table. An old man with a long white beard sat on a golden thrown like chair he wore a dark blue robe that had silver stars around it. he had a crooked nose and half-moon spectacles. Harry's gave drifted along the table. There was a bat like man, a small plump woman in a worn out looking green robe, there was a man with a purple turban wrapped around his head Hagrid sat at the very end next to him sat a small man.

McGonagall places a small three legged stool and on it she placed a dusty old hat. Looking around Harry noticed that every one even the teachers were watching the hat expectedly. Harry turned his gaze to it to. Then a small rip above the brim opened and the hat burst into song.

_Oh, you may think that I'm not pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat then me,_

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_And your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And I can cap them all,_

_There's nothing hidden in your head ,_

_The sorting hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you,_

_Were you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Were dwell the brave of heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry,_

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_ Those patient Hufflepuff's are true,_

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in Wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make you're real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means,_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (Though I have none)_

_For I'm the thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burst into Applause. The hat bowed to each of the tables then was still.

Harry felt relived this wasn't so bad. "When I call you're name you will each walk up and try on the sorting hat," McGonagall called out. She unrolled a long parchment.

"Abbott, Hannah," she called. A pink faced girl with two plats walked up. When she sat down and tried on the hat Harry could see the fear in her eyes. After a minuet the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF,"

One of the tables burst into applause. Hannah gladly pulled of the hat placed it on the stool then ran to the cheering table.

"Bones, Susan," Susan scuttled up. Her black hair streamed out behind her. She pulled the hat onto her head. This time it took longer. "HUFFLEPUFF," the hat yelled again. Susan happily put the hat down again and ran to her table.

"Boot, Terry," a boy ran up and pulled the hat onto his head. "RAVENCLAW," the hat yelled. This time a different table cheered.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy," "RAVENCLAW,"

"Brown, Lavender," "GRYFFINDORR,"

"Bulstrode, Millicent," "SLYTHERIN,"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin," "HUFFLEPUFF,"

"Finnigan, Seamus," "GRYFFINDORR,"

"Granger, Hermione," Hermione eagerly ran up and jammed the hat onto her head. "GRYFFINDORR,"

"Longbottem, Neville," it took a while then "GRYFFINDORR,"

"Malfoy, Draco," became a Slytherin almost at once.

It took a while but then:

"Potter, Harry," the cheering crowd stopped.

"Did she say Potter, Harry Potter," some one whispered. Harry tried to look calm as he walked up. When he sat down he saw people craning to see him. Malfoy looked stunned. Then the hat blocked the view which Harry was thankful for.

"Hmm, where to put you. I see courage, survival, a thirst to prove you're self," said a voice by Harry's ear. "You could be great in Slytherin. Yes, the survival is a Slytherin trait. Hmm. But you have seen hate never love." The voice was soft. "But where to put you?" every second seemed to take forever. "You are loyal like Hufflepuff but no. you have a good mind like Ravenclaw but that's not right ether." The voice paused. "Slytherin or Gryffindor. The Courage, the thirst to prove you're self and the Survival. Hmm." Shock stabbed Harry. Be put in Slytherin? With Malfoy? Harry could remember what Draco had said. The selfishness. "Ah, you seem to reject Slytherin. Would this have to do with Lord Voldemort? He was in Slytherin." "No," Harry muttered. "I don't want any thing to do with him," "Are you sure you could be great in Slytherin you know. No. Well then it better be GRYFFINDORR," Harry took the hat of. Gryffindor was cheering the loudest. All the other tables looked grumpy. Hermione gave Harry a strange look. "You were there for five minuets," she said watching "Turpin, Lisa," walk up to the hat. But Harry wasn't listening. "Survival, Slytherin," he muttered. "Weasley, Ron," Harry crossed his fingers under the table as he watched his pale faced friend walk up.

"GRYFFINDORR," the hat yelled.

Harry was to busy patting Ron on the back to watch "Zabini, Blais," get sorted. (Slytherin)

Then McGonagall waved her wand and the hat and stool disappeared. Dumbledore stood up. He looked around before speaking.

"I only have a few words to say before the feast." He held up his hands. "Welcome," then he sat down. Confused Harry turned to ask Hermione where the food was but he found himself staring at huge mountains of food.

That night Harry had the most food he had ever eaten. He found himself lowering food to his lap but remembered there would be food in the morning also.

He then began to eat. Harry was the first to finish eating. But when he realised that every one else was eating and they would find it strange if he stopped eating and he didn't want any one to find out that he was homeless. What would they say? Famous Harry Potter living on the street.

Harry began to pick at his food making sure he looked like he was eating a lot. When they were done Dumbledore stood up.

"I only have a few start of school notices." He said. "Firstly our caretaker Mr Filch had asked me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden hence the name," he paused. "Also Mr Filch has also reminded me for the hundredth time no magic in the corridors. Also a new rule had been placed. The third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds. If any one breaks that rule," his eyes flashed briefly to the Weasley twins.

"The consequences will be," he paused "severe. On a happier note Quidditch trials will be held on the second week of term," A lot of people cheered at that news. "Any one interested in joining the house team must report to Madam Hooch." He waited for the cheers to die out.

"And now I saw goodnight." He finished sitting down again.

Percy seemed to have been waiting for this. "First years," he called importantly. "Only Gryffindor first years," he added seeing a few Hufflepuff's walking over. They turned back to their table. "First years follow me. _I_ will show you to the common room." he strutted forwards.

All the first years followed him tiredly. Harry yawned but kept light on his feet. He kept an eye out it was stupid to think that a police man would be here but Harry was still nervous. There was a crash behind him.

He jumped and turned around in a flash. It was Neville he had some how tripped over a coat of armour. Percy looked even more important. "_Repairo_," he said waving his wand. Harry wasn't even surprised when the suit fixed itself. He also noticed as he trailed after Hermione that the portraits moved.

Percy led them up stair cases, down corridors and in some cases through classrooms. When they stopped they were in front of a very large portrait of a rather large woman in a purple silk dress.

"Password," she said in a posh and royal voice.

"_Caput Draconis_," Percy told her making sure that his every word was heard. The woman sidewise making her had disappeared from the side of the frame. There was a clicking sound and the portrait swung forwards.

They all climbed through in wonder. The floor was covered in a red carpet, the walls were also full of pictures. Squashy armchairs were scattered around the room. There was a big fire on the left wall and on the wall opposite was a big window. There were two doors on the wall across from the fire.

Percy strode towards them. "Girls through this door," he gestured to the right. "And boy through this door." He gestured to the left.

"You're names are on you're dorm doors. All you're positions are by you're beds also if you're pet is an owl it is in the owlery." He told them "any questions?" he asked hopefully. Everyone mumbled no and trailed of to their dorms.

Much to Harry's and Ron's delight they were in the same dorm with Neville, Dean and Seamus. They were too tired to talk so they changed then fell straight into bed.


	7. 7 Figured it Out

The next day Harry woke before any one else.

The sun was just coming up. Then again for Harry this was the normal time to get up. Harry got up and dressed in his robes then he walked out of the dorm. The stairs creaked as he walked down them. He walked to one of the big armchairs by the dieing out fire and sat down.

A second later the stairs creaked Harry jumped up and turned around. It was Hermione.

"Oh it's you," she said walking down.

"What are you doing up this early?" Harry asked sitting down.

"I'm a very light sleeper the creaking stairs woke me up. It can be really annoying" she said. "Well I always found it handy," Harry told her.

"You never know when that can save you're life." He said with out really thinking.

"Really when has it saved yours?"

"Well once a crash woke me and… never mind," Harry said realising that she would wonder why policemen were creeping around his non-existing house.

Hermione looked at him intently. "You're very strange. Where do you live?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Well. You said the letter dropped out of the sky. You were outside. You clutched that backpack like it was really precious. You arrived on the knight bus. My family would never have allowed me to go alone and they wanted to see everything. I saw you at Diagon Ally you were on your own on the train you are uncomfortable with attention. At the sorting it took 5 minuets and when you came you muttered "Survival, Slytherin," you almost put some food in you're pocket. You are painfully skinny but at dinner you hardly ate a thing. When you walk you hardly hear it. When Neville tripped over that suit of armour you jumped like someone had stepped on you're tail. You're constantly on alert," She said.

"You seem to have been watching me a lot," Harry said. She blushed. "Well it's true. I think I've figures it out," she said softly. Harry froze.

"You're homeless," she said softly.

Harry nodded slowly.

"Why?" she asked. Her voice was soft and caring and she wasn't teasing him.

Harry shrugged. "I lived with these people. Uncle Verman and Aunt Petunia. They had a son called Dudley. They would give him everything. Anything he wanted. I was ignored. And I was forced to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs." Harry said softly. "If that was bad what happened next was worse. Dudley learnt how to talk. He started blaming me for every thing like "He's looking at me funny," and then Verman would beat me for looking at Dudley funny. They wouldn't listen to me. To them Dudley was an Angel. I never did anything" tears started running down Harry's face. This was the first time he had looked back at it. Harry hugged himself. "He had this big belt with a huge metal buckle. And he used to hit me with it. He hit me so much that my back started to bleed. And it never healed properly I still have the scars. Every time the skin almost heeled it would be torn open. It was worse when Verman got drunk. He would hit me with the belt so much that I went unconscious. Soon they started hitting me for everything. Getting better grades, getting up too early, getting up too late, smiling, looking happy, and looking upset. Anything. Then one day I got an A in a test Dudley got an F. He hit me so hard. Then that night I ran away. It was hard at first but I wasn't being beaten every week and I was happy," Harry said.

"How old were you?"

"Six,"

"Six. They hit a six year old?"

"They hit a three year old,"

"What?"

"They hit me at three,"

Hermione looked at Harry in shock. "Three," she mouthed. Harry nodded. "So when I got my Hogwarts letter I hoped so much that it wasn't a joke."

Unknown to Harry and Hermione there were two Shadows listening. They had come down wearily to plan how to put _Instant Wart Powder_ on the Slytherin's robes. They looked at each other in shock. They slowly crept up stairs stepping over the creaky step. The two Weasley's sat on their beds. "We shouldn't tell any one," Fred said. "Yea," George agreed. "I can't believe it," Fred said George nodded.


	8. 8 First Class

Harry was sitting at breakfast trying to ignore the craning necks and stares. People were even walking up and down the hall to catch a glimpse of him. It made it really hard to find the classrooms. Because if he asked some-one they would stare at him with their mouths open and if he got Ron or Hermione to ask then they would say. "Oh, is he to high and mighty to talk to _us_,"

Harry looked at his food. He hated attention. After living on the street for all those years attention was a bad thing.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yea. Just wish they would stop staring," Harry said giving her a smile. Ron seemed to like the attention at first but he was now getting fed-up with being pushed aside while people tried to make friends with Harry. He had gotten over the Awe in the morning when Harry reminded him about the fun on the train.

"Yes he's Harry Potter," he said rudely to a 1st year Hufflepuff who was simply staring.

"Ron don't be rude," Hermione snapped as the 1st year ran away. Harry simply shrugged. To be honest he wouldn't of cared if Ron said that to every one.

"Any way first class is," Hermione expertly flipped open her timetable. "Ooh, Defence Against the Dark Art," Hermione said excitedly.

"Don't get you're hopes up," said Fred sitting beside her.

"Yea," said George sitting beside Harry.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you'll find out soon enough," Fred observed helping himself to a sausage.

"What's next?" Harry asked hurriedly seeing Hermione open her mouth.

She glanced back. "History of Magic. That sounds interesting," Hermione said.

George shook his head. "Never been more wrong," he said knologealy.

"Then?" Ron asked.

"Potions," Fred said looking over Hermione's shoulder.

George made a sympathetic sound. "Poor you. Some one must Hate you those three all morning,"

"Then?" Harry and Ron both yelled seeing Hermione open her mouth. "Lunch, Charms," she glared at George and Fred as if daring them to say something.

"Once you get past the basics its fun," George said

"Transfiguration,"

"McGonagall's okay. Don't annoy her,"

"Bit rich coming from you," Ron said looing at Fred.

"Herbology,"

Fred and George shrugged.

"Then free,"

"And then next?" Harry asked.

"Well on Tuesday the day starts with Double Charms and History of Magic. Lunch then Defence against the Dark Arts. Magical Creatures," They all looked at the twins.

"Its Okay,"

"Bit boring,"

"but mostly.."

"Fine."

It was like tennis. Hermione, Harry and Ron constantly kept looking at the other twin.

"Transfiguration. Wednesday: double Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Thursday: double Defence Against the Dark Arts. History of Magic, Charms, Herbology Potions. Friday: Double Transfiguration, Herbology, Magical Creatures then If Snape's as bad as all that then bad for us Double Potions." Hermione finished.

"Well lets get to DADA," Harry said. "DADA?" Fred and George asked. "I'm not going to spend ages saying Defence Against the Dark Arts," Harry said shrugging. They also shrugged. "He's got a point" Fred said standing up. George got up too. "Bye" and they walked away. Hermione and Ron stood up and they joined the river of students walking out.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was held in a smoky, Garlic smelling classroom. The light was kept out with black outs. Candles hung in the air dribbling wax on the unsuspecting students below. The bones of a Dragon were held up with chains which Harry found strange Incense hung heavily in the air mixing with the Garlic which made students wrinkle their noses when they walked in. They filed in and sat down. Harry elected to sit at the back were it would be more obvious that people were glancing back at him so maybe they would get to embarrassed to do it.

Professor Quirrel walked down from some steps leading up to a small balcony were a wooden door was probably were he slept. "W-Welcome," he stuttered. Hermione was watching him intently like she was trying to make him tell her about the Dark Arts faster.

"T-this –t-turban w-was g-given t-to m-me b-by a p-prince f-from A-Africa. F-for g-getting r-rid o-of s-some t-trouble s-some z-zombies," he looked terrified at the thought.

"How did you get rid of the Zombies?" Seamus asked interestedly.

We all turned to professor Quirrel expectantly.

"l-lovely d-day w-were h-having," Professor Quirrel.

There was dead silence. He fidgeted. "L-lets t-take t-the r-roll," he volunteered nervously.


	9. 9 Halloween

When Harry woke up he looked at the ceiling.

It was dawn. He still woke at dawn every morning. He used the time to do his homework. When ever Ron asked if they wanted to do their homework he would always get the annoying answer that he hated. "I've already done it." Ron always demanded when but Harry never answered. He wanted this time to be his own.

Today was different. It was Halloween.

Harry got out of bed and changed. He had done all his homework last night. He wanted this time to be for him.

He walked down the stairs carefully stepping over the creaky step. Hermione always woke up at the sound of the creak. But today was different.

Harry wanted to be alone. He had never known that Halloween had been the night his parents had died. But now that he did he wanted to spend it alone.

He sat on his favorite armchair and looked at the dieing fire. Harry smiled. His parents had been in Gryffindor. Maybe they had sat in the same chair.

Harry moved his gaze from the fire to the window. The view was beautiful. The sun danced off the lake and hills rolled of into the distance.

Harry stood up and walked to the window. He leaned on the sill and stared out. His parents had been murdered on this day.

"Harry?"

"What are you doing up this early?"

Harry turned it was the twins.

"I could ask you the same," He told them.

"We asked first," George or was it Fred asked?

"I always get up this early. But today's different. My parents died on Halloween," Harry told them sitting down on his favourite armchair.

"Sorry,"

Harry shrugged. "You didn't kill them," He told them.

Fred and George shared a look.

"what?" Harry asked.

"Well,"

"were,"

"Thinking,"

"Of,"

"Putting,"

"Instant,"

"Wart,"

"Powder,"

"On,"

"The,"

"Slytherin's,"

"Robes,"

"Any,"

"One,"

"In,"

"Particular,"

"You,"

"Would,"

"Want,"

"Us,"

"To,"

"Put,"

"It,"

"On?"

Harry neck was sore from looking at each twin. They spoke like one. Which made it really Hard to keep track of which one was speaking.

When Harry understood the message he grinned.

"Malfoy. He's been having a go at us every day."

They both grinned.

"Malfoy,"

"Remember dad told us about his dad,"

"Oh yea."

Harry gave up and stared at the fire listening.

Fred and George did what they said. At dinner Ron and Harry were sitting down looking for Hermione when in walked Malfoy. He didn't seem to realise he was covered in warts because he was strutting.

A girl from Hufflepuff burst out laughing soon every one else was to. Malfoy looked around trying to figure out what every one was laughing at.

Fred and George sat beside Harry.

"It was hard trying to find a moment when Malfoy was alone." Fred said helping himself to some food.

"The idiot didn't even notice it,"

"I can't wait till they start to burst," Fred said laughing evilly.

"All over the food to," Harry said. Which made them all burst out laughing.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked. Neville turned around.

"Lavender said that Malfoy cornered her along with Crabbe and Goyal. They start calling her names. She's in the bathroom crying," he said. Fred and George stopped laughing.

"Wait till we get the Instant Hair grow. It makes all you hair grow until you're covered in it,"

"Which bathroom?" Harry asked.

"On the third floor," Neville said.

"Thanks I'll get her and tell her about the Warts," Harry said standing up. Ron looked like he was in the middle of and internal battle.

"You can stay." Harry told Ron. Ron looked thankful and started eating again.

Harry walked out. A few people watched him go. They were all discussing that maybe he wanted to cry over his parents.

Harry climbed up the stairs. He turned onto the corridor and stopped by the girl's bathroom.

"Hermione," he called knocking on the door.

"Go away Harry," Hermione called.

Praying that there were no other girls in their Harry opened the door.

"Hermione?"Harry called.

"Go away," Hermione sobbed. Harry closed the door behind him.

"Hermione. Malfoy's a git. You should know that. Imagine what he would say to me if he ever found out I was homeless," Harry called.

Hermione opened the door. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry Harry. You're right," she sobbed running up and hugging him.

Harry awkwardly patted her back. He told her about Malfoy and the warts.

She giggled.

"Come on. Before Ron eats all the food," Harry joked.

Hermione laughed and they both walked out of the bathroom.

They stopped in fear. A twelve foot tall troll stood their. Its skin was grey and rocky. It was dragging a huge club. The smell was horrible.

The troll roared and swung its club. Harry ducked pulling Hermione with him.

The club hit the wall above the girls bathroom. The wall crumbled blocking the door.

Harry looked around. He saw another door and ran to it.

"Locked," he yelled.

"Out of the way," Hermione snapped. She pulled out her wand and whispered "Alohomora," They pushed open the door and slammed it behind them.

A gigantic three headed dog snarled at them. Without thinking Harry pulled the door open and slammed it behind them.

The troll roared.

"Hermione. We have to do something that you will not like," Harry told her. "What?" Hermione whispered. They ducked as the club sailed over their heads. "Run forwards. I'll distract him. Get help," Harry told her. He pushed her forwards.

"Oy, pea-brain," Harry yelled. He pulled out his wand. He made a swishing movement. Nothing happened but the troll ran forwards.

Hermione ran under its legs and ran out of sight.

"Okay," Harry said. "Now that I have its attention,"

The troll swung its club. Harry dodged and rolled. The troll walked forwards swinging its club. Harry picked up a bit of rubble and threw it at the troll. It hit the trolls head.

Harry picked up another rock and threw it at the troll. The troll swung. Harry ran forwards and skidded under the troll's legs. The troll looked around in surprise.

Harry picked up another rock and threw it. The troll turned.

Harry did the same thing. He ran forwards and skidded under the troll's legs.

The troll turned slowly.

Harry ran and jumped onto it's back.

"Why on earth is something trying to kill me on Halloween," he grumbled.

There was a yell and Harry was flung back he hit a wall.

He looked up threw blurred eyes. The troll raised its club.

Their was an ear spitting scream. The troll didn't turn but pulled the club down it raced towards Harry.

Harry had lived on the street if there was one thing he knew it was when something is racing towards you run.

Harry rolled just as the club hit the ground.

"Harry," some one screamed. Harry heard teachers yelling.

They can't see me," he thought to himself. The troll fell as a spell hit him.

Harry got up on wobbly feet. He looked. He saw Hermione, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick and to his surprise Quirrel.

"Hi," he said dizzily. They all looked at him in shock.

Then Harry's legs buckled and he fell down.


	10. 10 Hospital Wing

The fight with the troll was all over the school. People were constantly walking past the Hospital wing trying to see Harry.

Harry had been unconscious for two days.

Even some of the teachers were asking about Harry.

"I should have been there," said Ron's voice.

Harry was too comfortable to move.

"What good would you of done? You might be in the bed beside him." Hermione's voice sounded cross.

"Exactly. Two glorious days of no home work or school work," said Ron's voice dreamily.

Harry smiled.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione's voice asked.

Harry opened his eyes. Hermione was sitting on his bed while Ron was sitting on the guest chair.

"I'm fine. But Ron be thankful you weren't their," Ron looked put out. "The smell was awful," Harry said.

Ron burst out laughing.

"Why do you think their was a three headed dog in the school?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged and noticed that there was a pile of sweets and things. He grabbed one. Ron took this as a help you're self sign and took one to.

"What happened after you left?" Harry asked Hermione

"Well. I was terrified of course. When I ran of, like you told me to, I ran into the Professors. They didn't act they told me to tell them everything. I left out the bit about the dog of course. I told them Malfoy had been teasing me so I had been crying in the bathroom. Then you came and talked me into coming back to the feast. I left out the warts. But when we stepped onto thew corridor there was a troll there. I told them about you dragging me back and telling me to go for help while you distracted it. That's when they took action when they heard that you were alone with a troll. But the sight made us all freeze. You were sliding under the troll then you jumped on its back then the troll shook you of and you hit a wall then the troll hit you with its club. I thought the troll did hit you. That's when the teachers did something. Then they knocked out the troll. Then you stood up and said "Hi," then you blacked out. The whole school was in the hall. They saw Dumbledore levitating you to the hospital wing. Then I told Ron. But some one heard me and now the whole school knows. And Malfoy has a month detention. Because he teased me and," Hermione was shaking with excitement "and because it was his fault you risked you're life. McGonagall almost gave him detention for the whole year but Dumbledore stopped her. But the whole school except Slytherin hate him. Because you're every one's hero and it's his fault you almost died. Now what happened to you?" she asked

Harry told them everything. When he was done they both looked at him in awe. "Oh year I forgot to mention. Slytherin are down a hundred points and we are up a hundred. Dumbledore made a speech about how you showed Gryffindor spirit by saving you're comrades and willing to make a sacrifice to help a friend and some thing else," Ron said. Harry grinned.

It took another week before Harry was let out.

It was dinnertime so Harry walked to the hall. The doors were annoyingly closed. He pushed them open.

The whole school turned and saw Harry. Some people were even standing on the benches trying to see him. Harry looked at the ground embarrassed and half ran half walked to where Ron and Hermione sat.

They smiled when he sat beside them. "I whish they would eat," Harry muttered. They all laughed.

"Welcome back Mr Potter," Dumbledore said "Now let us eat," the food appeared and they ate.


End file.
